Come to papa,Dobe
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto yang menunggu kedatangan sang seme,harus berakhir dengan diperkosa? Bingung mau bikin summary apa *plak Yaoi,LIME/LEMON,Rape SasuNaru.. No Flame!


= Come to papa,Dobe~ =  
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Rate : M  
Genre : Romance/sedikit Misteri

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : Yaoi,OOC,Typo's,Tidak menurut EYD,bahasa vulgar,Rape,Lime/Lemon gak asem,dll..

.

.

.

.

/ Enggak Suka? /  
/ Jangan Dibaca /

.

.

Akhir musim dingin sudah berakhir beberapa hari lalu,akan tetapi rasa dingin masih menyelimuti setiap manusia. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih memakai pakaian musim dingin.  
"Hatchuu" Tangan bergetar itu menggosok perlahan hidung mancungnya ketika perasaan gatal menghampiri hidungnya. Manik Shappirenya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Dipereratkannya pelukan pada jaket hitam tebalnya,seraya memperdekat jarak tubuhnya pada perapian yang menyala didepannya. Seketika tubuh tan itu pun merasa hangat saat uap panas dari api unggun mengenai tubuh mungilnya.

"Hatchuu! U-ukh~ si teme itu.. Hatchuu! L-lama sekali sih" Gerutunya sebal. Ketika orang yang dinantinya tidak kunjung datang. Padahal biasanya suaminya itu tidak pernah pulang selarut ini dari kantornya. Sekali pun akan pulang telat pasti pemuda itu memberi kabar padanya,bukannya menghilang begini.

"Awas saja kalau si baka teme itu berani selingkuh dibelakangku,akan aku bunuh dia" Geramnya,mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan hangat itu menuju kamarnya. Niat untuk menunggu sang suaminya sudah hilang,apalagi dirinya sudah merasa mengantuk seperti ini.

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung akibat flu yang menyerangnya. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu utama rumahnya. Toh,Sasuke punya kunci cadangan ini,Pikirnya mempererat pelukan pada jaket tebalnya.

Astaga,Naruto sangat membenci sifat lemahnya pada musim dingin. Bukannya dia tak bersyukur akan tetapi ini seperti kegiatan retunitas untuknya yang setiap akhir musim dingin dirinya pasti terserang demam akibat flu yang menyerangnya.

Brak!

"Eh?" Dengan gerakan cepat karena suara debaman keras dari belakangnya,membuat lehernya terasa patah saat itu juga. Sedikit meringis memegangi leher jenjangnya,Naruto pun berjalan perlahan untuk memastikan jika orang itu bukanlah orang jahat.

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya hati-hati,membuka pintu utama. Disembulkannya kepala surai Blonde jabriknya untuk melihat sekeliling halaman rumah yang sepi dan sunyi.

Shuuuuu

Hembusan angin dingin segera menerpa tubuhnya,membuat dirinya mengigil kedinginan. Dielusnya pundaknya yang terasa meremang. Naruto langsung terhenyak takut ketika mengingat satu kejadian tentang tetangga sebelahnya yang mati bunuh diri dua hari lalu. Pria tua yang kelilit hutang pada bank itu memilih mengakhiri kehidupannya dengan terlebih dahulu membunuh kedua anaknya yang masih balita dan istri kesayangannya. Setelah itu pria tua itu pun membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menggantungkan dirinya dipohon maple pinggir tembok rumahnya.

Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak sekali dua kali pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari rumah sebelahnya, yang membuat dirinya meminta sang seme untuk pulang cepat menemaninya selama dua hari. Namun sekarang? Pemuda bertampang emo itu sampai detik ini belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sukses membuat Naruto menggerutu sebal karenanya.

Srett Sret

Degh

Dengan gerakan patah-patah pemuda berperawakan mungil itu pun menengokkan kepalanya demi melihat sesuatu yang tadi melintas cepat dibelakangnya.

"T-teme? K-kaukah itu? A-aku mohon jangan jail seperti ini" Katanya ketakutan seraya dengan perlahan menutup pintu utama itu. Manik Shappirenya menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi didapurnya.

"Ck! Sudahlah Sasuke hentikan permainanmu ini. Aku tidak suka caramu,brengsek!" Serunya mulai emosi dan merasa yakin jika ini semua tindakan kekasih hatinya yang sudah selama 5 tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

Brak

"U-ugh~ S-Sasuke berhenti.. O-oke aku minta maaf jika kemarin malam kau h-harus tidur diluar kamar" Dua jari sebelah kanannya membentuk huruf 'v',dengan kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati dapur mininya yang ternyata sunyi tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun disana.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa ketika perasaannya semakin terasa tidak nyaman. Demi semua kolor bau milik Bakoro-salah satu aktor(?) yang dibencinya-,Naruto yakin jika ini memang bukan ulah sang seme. Melainkan..

"Tidak tidak tidak! Apa-apaan sih pikiranku ini" Gumamnya,menepuk jidatnya perlahan. Setelah memantapkan hatinya,pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu pun bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menulikan pendengarannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tiap pori-pori ditubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dirinya menengokkan kepalanya untuk memastikan jika yang dibelakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Akan tetapi jauh didasar hatinya melarang dirinya untuk melihat sesuatu dibelakangnya itu.

Alhasil,dengan mengikuti insting dari hatinya. Naruto pun terus berjalan,memaksakan diri ketika kakinya mulai terasa lemas karena suara-suara aneh itu mulai saling bersahutan mengiring tiap langkah kakinya.

"Sasuke.. A-aku mohon cepat pulang" Lirihnya membuka dengan lemas kenop pintu kamarnya.

Belum juga sempat terbukanya kenop pintu kamarnya,sebuah kain penutup mata segera menghalangi penglihatannya. Naruto pun segera memberontak ketika kedua tangannya ditahan dan diikat oleh sebuah tali yang cukup kuat.

"Ahahahha,lihatlah pemuda cantik ini. Sendirian malam-malam dirumahnya. Kemana suamimu itu,hn?" Tanya suara dibelakangnya,membuat Naruto semakin menggigil takut ketika benda tak bertulang itu sibuk menjilat-jilat pipi chubbynya dan kupingnya bergantian.

"S-siapa kau? A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Serunya,menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berharap dapat meloloskan diri dari tangan-tangan yang menggerayapi tubuhnya.

'Ya tuhan,aku benar-benar takut. Siapa orang-orang ini? Perampok?' Batin Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat bibir menjijikan itu menjilat leher jenjangnya.

'I-ini buruk.. T-tubuhku hanya untuk Sasuke..' Lanjutnya semakin memberontak panik,ketika jaketnya mulai dibuka dari tubuhnya dan sebuah tangan sibuk mengelus-elus perut datarnya pelan.

"Lembut juga tubuhmu untuk ukuran seorang cowok sepertimu" Kekeh suara lainnya,memilin perlahan niple sang pemuda dihadapannya.

"Yup,sepertinya suami pemuda ini memanjakannya" Sahut suara lain dengan nada berbahaya.

"L-lepas,brengsek! Jika kalian inginkan uang,akan aku kasih. Tapi aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Ujar Naruto semakin ketakutan,air mata mulai merembes keluar membasahi penutup mata itu. 'Teme aku mohon cepat pulang' Isaknya dalam hati. Naruto merasa dirinya mulai kotor ketika tangan-tangan itu semakin gencar menjamah tubuhnya,yang hanya dia peruntukan untuk sang seme tercinta.

"Huh? Uang? Kami tidak menginginkan uang,Sayang~ Tapi aku membutuhkan tubuhmu~" Seringai orang itu menyebalkan,tangan putihnya merayap masuk kedalam celana sang pemuda dalam pelukannya yang lalu diremasnya perlahan,sukses membuat pemuda dalam pelukannya menahan desahannya. "Keluarkan saja suaramu,aku ingin mendengar suaramu" Ujarnya,mulai membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam kamarnya.

"Nhh~ A-aku tidak akan mendesah untuk orang yang bukan kekasihku,brengsek!" Desis Naruto menggigit keras bibir dalamnya,mencoba menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Cih,berhenti bertindak menyebalkan jika tidak ingin aku kasari" Sengit sang pemuda,mendorong kasar tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang king sizenya.

"Auch" Erang Naruto merasa kepalanya semakin pening karena sukses menghantam keras tempat tidur itu. Kedua mata sang pemuda menatap lapar tubuh menggeliat dibawahnya,dengan sekali tarik kaos yang membaluti tubuh indah Naruto langsung robek. Memperlihatkan tubuh tan tanpa cacat itu,cukup untuk membuat sesuatu ditengah selangkangan sang pemuda semakin mengeras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Naruto murka. Brengsek! Apa-apaan orang ini seenaknya saja merobek kaos kesayangannya. Pikirnya kesal.

"Hanya ingin mengenyahkan kain yang menghalangi" Sahut suara itu kalem,lalu menurunkan celana jeans Naruto dalam sekali tarikan beserta celana dalamannya. "Waw,kecil ya?" Seringainya,menatap benda mungil dihadapannya.

Blush

"Ish,b-berhenti menatap juniorku brengsek!" Kata Naruto marah,tidak terima dengan perkataan pemuda tak dikenalnya dalam mengukur juniornya. Kecil-kecil juga si teme suka tuh, Pikirnya error.

"Huh" Dengus sang pemuda mulai melahap sang junior pemuda dibawahnya.

"Akh! N-nhh k-kau-" Naruto hanya mampu menekan kepalanya pada kasur dibelakangnya. Kepala bersurai Blonde jabrik itu menggeleng kasar berusaha tetap pada kesadarannya,dan tak terbawa dalam permainan pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Sesekali mata sang pemuda melirik keatas untuk melihat wajah cantik itu mulai dipenuhi peluh dan semburat merah diwajahnya. Halisnya mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat setitik cairan merah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela kedua belah bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu aku ingin mendengarnya" Ujarnya mempercepat gerakan blow-job-nya pada junior yang semakin menegang itu.

"Khh,k-kau pikir hahh a-aku akan melakukannya? Cih,jangan mimpi!" Sengit Naruto menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya,yang akan semakin membuat pemuda diatasnya bernafsu pada dirinya.

Sang pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kegigihan(?) sang pemuda cantik itu tetap pada prinsipnya. "Terserah kau saja" Ujarnya,semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya pada junior yang semakin berkedut kencang,siap menumpahkan spermanya. Dengan jail sang pemuda pun meremas gemas dua bola kembar itu,sukses membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi karenanya.

"U-ungh~ Shit! Kuso!" Umpatnya mengutuk tubuhnya yang merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhan dari pemuda dibawahnya.

"Huh,bodoh" Gumam sang pemuda,mempercepat pekerjaannya ketika merasakan tubuh mungil itu mulai mengejang hebat yang tak lama menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras,membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Slurppp

Tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun sang pemuda menelan semua sperma yang terasa manis dimulutnya dengan lahap.

"Manis" Komentarnya,menatap tubuh mungil dibawahnya terengah lelah,karena ejakulasi tadi. Kesempatan itu dilakukan sang pemuda dengan baik untuk melepas semua kain yang masih melekat ditubuh atletisnya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai membuka seluruh pakaiannya,sang pemuda pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Lalu melumat penuh nafsu kedua belah bibir ranum menggiurkan itu.

"Hmphhh" Erang Naruto tak suka,menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan bibir yang melumat kasar bibirnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir deras mengutuk tubuhnya dan pemuda diatasnya. Perasaan bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya ketika dirinya tidak bisa menjaga hak(?) sang suami pada tubuhnya dengan baik.

'Maafkan aku,teme' Batinnya sakit,diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang bukan semenya.

Lidah terlatih itu menekan-nekan tak sabaran untuk segera diberi jalan agar dirinya bisa mencicipi rasa rongga mulut itu. Namun seperti yang sudah diduganya,pemuda cantik ini tidak akan membuka begitu saja kedua belah bibirnya. Berdecak kesal,sang pemuda pun meremas kasar junior kecil pemuda dibawahnya,membuat Naruto memekik kaget dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Dengan cepat lidah panjangnya mengabsen seluruh anggota dalam rongga mulutnya,sesekali lidahnya mengajak bertarung lidah sang pemuda yang begitu pasif.

Membuatnya mendengus tak suka. Namun dirinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dihisapnya keras lidah Naruto ,sukses mengundang erangan tertahan yang lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Seketika itu juga bulu romanya berdiri mendengar suara sexy itu. Dirinya ingin mendengar lebih banyak suara indah itu. Dengan berkali-kali sang pemuda menghisap kuat lidah itu,seolah ingin mencabutnya dari tempatnya berada. Tangannya tak tinggal diam begitu saja,sesekali tangan kirinya memompa sang junior Naruto,dan tangan kanannya memilin gemas kedua niple pink itu bergantian.

"Engh~ Hah hah hah" Deru nafas Naruto mulai tak beraturan disaat seluruh titik sensitif ditubuhnya dijamah secara bersamaan.

Puas membuat beberapa kissmark dileher serta dada sang pemuda dibawahnya. Pemuda itu pun memberikan ketiga buah jarinya kedepan mulut Naruto.

"Jilat" Ujarnya bossy,yang langsung diacuhkan oleh Naruto dengan membuang mukanya kesamping. Tidak sudi melakukan hal menjijikan lebih dari ini.

"Ck!" Dengan kasar sang pemuda pun menarik wajah itu lalu memasukkan dengan paksa ketiga jarinya untuk dikulum olehnya.

"Hmphhh" Berontak Naruto tak suka,air mata yang belum kering membasahi pipinya itu kini mengalir lagi. Apa dirinya sehina itu sampai-sampai diperlakukan layaknya wanita jalang? Apa salah jika dirinya lebih memilih tinggal berdua dengan orang dicintainya,sehingga mendapatkan karma seperti ini? Ya tuhan,dirinya hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya. Naruto cukup sadar dan tahu diri,tindakannya ini sudah bertentangan dengan agama dan norma hukum. Tapi apa dirinya sehina ini sehingga orang-orang bisa melakukan tindakan sesuka hati mereka kepada dirinya? Pikirnya terisak pelan,ketika jari-jari itu meninggalkan mulutnya.

"A-aku mohon jangan lakukan ini hiks" Lirihnya terisak,meminta agar pria diatasnya mau menghentikan tindakannya.

Sejenak pemuda diatasnya terdiam seraya memandang wajah cantik dibawahnya yang mengalirkan air mata.

"Dobe" Ujar sebuah suara lainnya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan takut disaat bersamaan ketika mengenal suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"T-teme i-ini-"

Srett

Dengan sekali tarikan lembut penutup mata itu terbuka,membuat Naruto mengernyitkan halisnya,silau akan cahaya lampu yang menerpa kedua matanya. Setelah merasa terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu,Naruto memandang wajah pria diatasnya yang langsung terbelalak tak percaya melihatnya.

"T-teme?" Ujarnya kaget plus syok. Astaga jadi sedari tadi dirinya dirape oleh semenya? T-tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda?

"H-hehehe" Suara cengengesan kaku terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Menyajikan(?) ketiga manusia lainnya yang menatap kikuk dirinya.

"H-hai Naru-chan" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pink panjang mengangkat tangannya kaku,takut pada tatapan membunuh temannya.

"Kiba? Sakura dan.. Ino?" Naruto menatap bingung plus marah disaat bersamaan, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Desisnya tak suka.

"Hn,aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan uke-ku" Jawab Sasuke kalem,mengelus lembut pipi sang uke.

"T-tapi suara tadi-"

"Oh itu ya.. Itu speaker pengubah suara yang aku pinjam dari sekolah" Sahut Kiba menunjukkan pengeras suara yang sudah diatur olehnya agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan suara berlebih.

"Ck,dasar" Gerutu Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping,marah.

"Oh ayolah Dobe~ sedikit bersenang-senang tak apa kan?" Bujuk Sasuke mengecup penuh kasih sayang pipi bakpau sang kekasih.

"Aku tak suka sikap kasarmu" Kata Naruto mengingat perlakuan sang seme yang menyakiti tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Err-maaf maaf. Aku hanya gemas saja sama sikapmu yang err-yah-you-know-lah" Kikuk Sasuke merasa menyesal dengan sikap kasarnya tadi.

"Huh" Dengus Naruto,acuh.

"Ekhem! Mau dilanjuta apa enggak nih?" Sahut sebuah suara diujung sana dengan wajah bosannya.

Pletak

Dengan gemas Kiba menjitak kepala gadis berambut pink disampingnya, "Jangan mulai deh,Ino" Katanya,menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ish,sakit tahu Puppy" Sembur Ino mengelus kepalanya sakit.

"Ahaha" Tawa Sakura menyebalkan.

"Ck" Decak sebal Ino,mendelik tak suka pada Sakura.

"Emang enak" Seringai Sakura cuek.

"Dobe? Bagaimana? Memangnya kau tidak kasian pada juniorku?" Sasuke melirik kebawah melihat benda keras itu berdiri menantang,tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang ketat sang uke.

"Terserah kau saja" Sahut Naruto sedikit merasa tak tega juga melihat sang seme yang kesakitan karena belum juga mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke,pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memperlihatkan kesenduan melihat wajah marah sang kekasih.

"Hahh" Menghela nafas,Naruto pun menatap lembut pemuda diatasnya. "Aku tidak marah,hanya sebal saja" Katanya,terkikik geli melihat wajah sang seme semakin diliputi perasaan sedih. "Aku bercanda,sayang~" Dengan gemas Naruto pun melumat bibir Sasuke sebentar, "Ayo dilanjut. Dan untuk kalian mohon keluar dari kamar kami" Sambung mengusir ketiga manusia yang menatap cengo sikapnya.

"Yare~ yare~ ayo gaki" Tanpa berperikemanusiaan,Kiba menarik paksa kedua gadis didekatnya untuk memberikan privasi bagi kedua temannya.

"Arghhh aku ingin lihat Puppy" Rengek Ino dan Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Kiba.

"Jilat dobe" Ujar Sasuke setelah yakin ketiga orang itu meninggalkan kamar mereka. Dengan semangat Naruto pun mengulum ketiga jari sang kekasih sensual. Membayangkan bahwa ketiga jari itu adalah sang junior milik sang seme tercinta. Merasa cukup,perlahan Sasuke pun menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam mulut sang uke.

"Tahan ya" Perlahan namun pasti jari-jari miliknya memasuki lubang ketat Naruto,yang lalu menggerakkan perlahan secara acak untuk mengaduk lubang yang mencengkram lembut ketiga jarinya.

"Ahhh~" Desah Naruto panjang,ketika jari panjang Sasuke mengenai sweatspootnya.

Seringaian lebar bermain dikedua bibirnya,Sasuke pun mencabut ketiga jarinya. Yang langsung dihadiahi erangan kecewa sang uke. "Tahan sayang juniorku lebih nikmat untuk memuaskanmu" Kekehnya,sukses membuat Naruto manyun seketika.

Diarahkannya sang junior kearah lubang ketat dibawahnya yang disambut baik oleh lubang ketat itu yang berkedut tak sabaran. Didorongnya perlahan sang junior tidak mau menyakiti sang uke. Sial,berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya lubang ini masih saja sempit seperti masih perawan(?) saja, Pikir Sasuke terengah ketika libidonya semakin naik saat sang juniornya berhasil membobol lubang sang uke. Tanpa menunggu Naruto untuk terbiasa dengan miliknya,Sasuke pun mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menghantam lubang penuh kenikmatan dibawahnya.

"Nhh~ nghh Ah ah ah" Desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir itu,menjadi lagu yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik tidak tahan.

"L-lepaskan ikatannya Ahh nghh nyahhh" Pinta Naruto sedikit tak nyaman dengan keadaan tangannya,yang membuatnya bergerak tak leluasa karenanya. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan seraya mengambil gunting diatas meja tidurnya-yang sengaja dia persiapkan-tanpa mengurangi gerakan menggempur lubang sang uke.

Grep

Tanpa peduli apapun,Naruto langsung menarik penuh nafsu kepala belakang sang seme untuk melumat bibir pemuda diatasnya.

"Mphhh Nghhh" Desahnya tertahan oleh ciuman maut mereka. Sesekali saling menghisap dan bertukar saliva,kedua pun larut dalam euforia kenikmatan. Melupakan sejenak masalah yang ada dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Hahh hah a-aku nghhh~ i-ingin keluar" Ujar Naruto ketika sesuatu yang besar mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam juniornya. Melalui insting dirinya pun mengocok sang junior yang rupanya dilupaka oleh sang seme,dan membantu dirinya sendiri agar segera mencapai puncaknya.

Menyadari sikapnya yang melupakan junior sang uke,Sasuke pun meraih benda keras yang berkedut tak sabar untuk segera mengeluarkan spermanya. Tubuh keduanya pun langsung mengejang hebat,yang sontak membuat

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

"Ahhhh" Desah mereka berdua ketika sperma yang ditahannya akhirnya keluar juga. Nafas berburu keluar saling bersahutan,dengan lemah Sasuke pun memisahkan diri dari atas tubuh Naruto. Lalu mengecup pelan kening berkeringat sang uke.

"Love you" Ujarnya,memeluk erat tubuh mungil disampingnya.

"Love you too" Sahut Naruto mengecup lembut bibir ranum pemuda disampingnya.

_End_

R

I

V

I

E

w


End file.
